The Party
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Two part one shot. Accompanies Slytherin Hopeful. Rose is grown up and attends a party, her eyes fall on this silver blond stunning man. But does he feel the same? Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Hopeful on hiatus. But this is how I picture them as adults. Same rules apply; mature content.**

**J.K. owns characters and world.**

_The Party part I of II._

Rose POV.

'Silver blond messy hair.

To die for mercury grey orbs.

Broad shoulders.

Tall.

Pale skin, to pale?! Nah, angelic? Yes! Definitely! Pronounced cheek bones. Strong jaw line.

A bit of a mean streak? Hell yes!

Nice tush? Mmmmmm, loving it!

Beautiful hands roaming as they please, fingers soft to the touch but expertly and long. Please no! Or rather yes, please, Merlin yes.

Silky, husky, demanding, whispery voice?!

Moaning and groaning with delight?! Lips soft, knowingly, demanding firm?! Mmmmmore, please more! Tongue strong warm, pleasuring... Oh, gods that tongue you will not believe what he is capable of with his...

I'm getting absolutely parched now.

Ooooh its nice to picture the perfect man. Better still! Having the gorgeous specimen at once beck and call.

Oh, Merlin how long must we keep this up? This stupid formal party.

Watching stupid bints making a pass at the stunning perfect blond god.

Yes, yes I know it is his dad's soiree or rather small party celebrating his thirty year anniversary making the corporation and bad family name not so bad anymore.

We need to be grateful, yes I know.

But them thinking he would be interested in any of them? Ha!

Oh wait! He's coming over with our drinks.

His eyes fixed on me, filled with lust, smoking hot, scorching, eyes. Roaming my body. My hairs stand up on my arms as he comes near. I can just feel him wanting me. Ripping my dark green dress off. Yes the one that complement my fiery red curls. That's right curls he likes to wrap around his strong fingers, tugging them softly as he likes to make love to me lying in our four poster bed in our spacious bed room, fire crackling in our fire place. Silk sheets, soft and cool to the touch. Grabbing them as he...'

_"So gorgeous?!"_ He smirks. 'Merlin that smirk did I tell you about the smirk? No?! Well the smirk reserved for me and only for me. I could feel my knickers get wet, if I was wearing any, that is. Oooh, too naughty?! No, no, no, never too naughty! It is what he likes. And it makes me so damn horny...'

_"So, did you have to pay so much attention to those women?"_

_"Now, now, love! Don't get yourself in a state!"_ He drawls. He fingers my curls and nuzzles his nose in my neck. 'Oh, it dazzles me and my brain stops functioning. I need to distract him, or I will...'

_"That is so fucking patronizing!"_ I retaliate. _"I'm all ready in 'a state' and you got me like this!"_ I fume.

_"Love, I was talking to them, but my eyes fixed on you, as they always are fixed, on the most pretty one of them all! I have too restrain myself as it is, you look too fucking saucy at it is, with those breast bulging out of your dress!"_

'I'm not answering him, because I did notice of course, him talking and laughing but his scorching, hungry eyes fixed on mine, smirking at me knowing, it will make me horny as hell!' He leans closer and pushes me gently against the wall, nudging my legs a part and gently putting his leg between mine. His upper leg leaning into my inner thigh, pushing his chest against mine.

_"Dear I know better than to argue with my lovely wife"_ he whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine. Softly pressing his lips under my earlobe sucking the skin tenderly, careful as not to leave a mark.

I start to groan involuntarily and my nipples harden against his chest.

_"Mmmmh and no bra?! Love you're killing me!"_ He huskily states as he feels my taut nipples against his muscles.

His hand squeezes my breast softly and his thumb is caressing my nipple, making me moan in the process.

He could rip my dress of and fuck me right here in this room, I couldn't care less, if he did. But his dad would be not to pleased about it.

I moan his name and cup his groin and stroke him gently, 'Merlin, he is so hard and his dick is so deliciously big, I want it now and hard in my wet core, him thrusting and grunting, oh I can just feel it!'

_"Oh stop, it"_, I moan, _"how long before we can decently leave this party?"_

"_Oh I don't know, but I need to fuck you now!"_ He groans in my neck.

He grabs my hand an tugs me into a corridor leading to his office.

He opens the door and lets us in, seals the door with a ward and casts a Muffliato charm.

He pulls my dress of leaving me in nothing but high heels.

Pushes me on his conference table and pulls his trousers down, without any hesitation shoves his dick in my wet pussy and slowly glides in, pumping his dick slowly in and out, squeezing my breasts and kneading them, his hot mouth crashes on my left nipple and sucks it relentlessly, he starts to pump his dick harder. He knows I need not much to come. _"Oh yeah fuck, harder, fuck me harder, baby!"_ I demand as his dick is pounding into me . _"Oh, Merlin yes, yes, yes!"_ I scream.

He spurts his cum and nearly sucks my nipple of and groans my name.

_"Oh, Rose, you are so fucking hot, you know that don't you!"_

I nod in agreement. He cast a Scourgify spell and cleans us up. Pulls up his trousers and hands me my dress.

I slip it over my head and head for his bathroom, check my hair and make up in his mirror and take his hand as we make our way back to the party.

_"Do you think they know?"_ I ask him.

_"Well honey, we were making out heavily just a minute ago, disappeared and came back! So I say yes they do know!"_

I feel my cheeks flush.

_"So they must think it is funny, you, the most gorgeous man in the room, humping this fat women!"_

_"Honey, they all know why you are fat, they all know it was because I was humping you in the first place! And I'm proud they know it was me, it was me who put the baby in your pretty swollen belly. It fills me with pleasure watching your tummy grow as my boy is growing inside of you. Your breasts swelling up like fucking pumpkins, how can a guy resist his wife looking like that. And than this heavily pregnant women horny as hell, demanding that her hubby is there at her beck and call! Hell yeah, they know it! Fuck them and I'll gladly fuck you. As I have done three times this night."_ He chuckles and possessively places his hands on my whale of a belly As he stands behind me, sucking my neck, claiming and marking me as his!

_"Oh, Merlin I just love you talking dirty to me and getting all possesive!"_ I purr.

_"So after dessert I say let us skip the champagne and I'll take you home and fuck your brains out like I did when I knocked you up after our little game in the library!"_

'How did I get so lucky with a man called Scorpius I ask you!'

'Hell I don't even want to think about a name for our little boy. Let's leave it to the stars'.

_"Ouch stop kicking all ready!"_ I gush, placing Scorpius hand on my tummy, he feels his son kick his hand and his eyes become this soft grey and loving as he presses his lips on mine.

_"Both mine!"_ He sighs possessively.

Part II in Scorpius POV.

**A/N;Tell me what you think! Please, am I gonna beg, hell yes, pretty please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strong language and adult themes. stay away if it is not your cup of tea.**

_The Party. Part II_

_Scorpius POV._

'Oh, Merlin!' I heard myself groan.  
'How can this be?! Insatiable as hell.  
How come nobody told me?!  
And again!  
Oh, and again.  
I always heard they went right of it!  
But no, mine is getting hornier by the day.  
'Lucky bastard! You say?! Damn right I am'.

And by the looks I'm getting she feels neglected and wants some more incredible sex.

But first I have to shake these relentless, gaggling bints.

Which bints? You ask. Well let me inform you accordingly.

We are at this party or do, you know talking to strangers.  
_"Please Scorpius"_ my dad said, talk to others at my party,  
_"Your eyes are always on Rose! Not that I'm not agreeing with_  
_you, but my other guests feel neglected as it is!"_

'So I'm stood here feigning small talk with girls who seem to  
think they can hold a candle to the most desirable fucking red  
head in the room!'

'Knocking her up was the smartest thing I ever done!'  
'Just look at her!'  
Red flaming curls! I love to finger them and wrap around my  
fingers when I'm doing her, making her gasp with pleasure  
and adding a bit of pain, just as she likes best!. Oh you feel  
sorry for her, well don't she has told me countless times how  
much she likes it and her eyes tell the same story, so don't  
feel sorry!'  
Her swollen breasts, giving pumpkins a run for their money,  
they are so sensitive I can make her orgasm just by fondling  
and sucking them.  
Her belly huge but so damn sexy it hurts, carrying my son.  
How do I know, well the Malfoy family tree has been cursed,  
every new branch starts of by a male.  
The delectable girl was not as amused as I was. Whoops did I  
forget to mention, that in fact our first born would be a boy?!  
Ha, well she will get used to having two Malfoy man in her  
house.

Her fiery eyes are fixed on mine as I stand here not really  
paying attention to these stupid bints fawning over me.

"Eight months and counting" I hear myself answering. The black haired girl next to me is so nosy it is fucking unbelievable. Apparently she was four years below me at Hogwarts and has followed my every move since. To be honest I do not remember her. Way too young back then and I only had eyes for the red haired. Oh and the occasionally shagging buddy Cynthia, who I dumped as soon as said red haired beauty came into my reach. It nearly cost my best friend but I avoided that. He punched me in the face and stomach but he loves me too much to let me go.

Well back to gaggling brainless chicks.

_"You must be so happy the wait is nearly over!"_ the black haired  
girl gushes, _" So you two can go back to business!"_ She  
states.  
_"Whatever, do you mean!"_ I ask her.  
_"Well you know, I hear you used to be quite the player and an_  
_insatiable fuck!" "And well your wife is so heavily pregnant,_  
_well you must be aching for it, so if you wanna step into your_  
_office for a bit, I am free!"_ She bats he eyelashes and throws  
her body my way.

_"Uhm, well thanks but no thanks, I'm going over to my lovely_  
_wife, I think she needs me, to fuck her!"_ I smirk at the fiery  
redhead Across the room and turn on my heels and grab some drinks and head  
over.  
'Merlin almighty some people have nerves.'  
My lovely witch is waiting nervously as I approach her.  
'Merlin doesn't she know how fucking gorgeous she looks? I  
don't think so she is chewing her lower lip and is shooting  
daggers as we speak! I have to give her my undivided  
attention as she deserves.'

'Her tight fitting dress, her high heels, how she does it beats  
me, but she looks delectable, her attraction is magnetic,  
radiating fire and oozing sex, it nearly drips off her delicious  
curves!'  
I'm even contemplating keeping her this way, you know knock her  
up as soon as is possible after junior is born.'

'Oh, sorry too much information, right!?'  
'But that is how it is, keeping the little wife at home and ready  
and waiting for me, hubby to come home!'  
'Ah, no how much fun would that be? Maybe a little, but she  
would be bored out of her skull!'

And we do need a good humoured and happy witch by our side.

_"Hello gorgeous!"_ I give her a small peck on her cheek and  
hand her sparkling water with a lemon wedge.  
_"I'm parched!"_ She gushes and takes a large swig of her drink.  
She's laying the law down about the woman I was talking to.  
'Let's stay out of trouble and not repeat what the black haired suggested.  
I gulp down my champagne and start to nuzzle her neck, gods  
she smells so nice. Ooh and the sound of her soft groan turns  
me on without avail.  
I stand closer and feel her breast against my chest, my dick  
reacts without further ado.

_"Oh, no bra, you're fucking killing_  
_me!"_ I gasp.

'She must have left it in my office when we  
shagged an hour ago, and an hour before that she left her  
knickers. This minx knows how to turn a bloke on!'  
I start to squeeze her breast and massage her nipple. Oh fuck,  
more moaning from the hottest girl in the room, turning me on  
like a cat in heat.  
_"You know I need to fuck you now, don't ya!"_ She nods and I  
take her hand and lead her down the familiar corridor up to  
my office.  
I put on the silencing charm and the ward so no one can  
disturb us.  
I pull her dress up and admire her body, pumpkin sized  
breasts swollen belly, 'Merlin!'  
I push her gently down on my conference table and drop my  
pants. She is so wet there is no need to prepare her for my  
dick, I know it will ease in with no effort.  
I know I cannot reach her mouth so I opt for her breast  
instead. I pound her as she likes it and she comes real quick  
and because she does I do to. Spilling my cum.  
'Gods, I love her so much it hurts.  
I clean us both and Rose heads into my bathroom as I watch  
her I notice her undergarments on the bathroom floor. I  
chuckle and praise her naughtiness.

We head back to the party and Rose starts to get self  
conscious about us fucking like bunnies, I tell her that heck yes  
anyone can see what we have been up to.  
The girl with black hair across the room acknowledges what  
I'm telling Rose with bulging eyes. I give her a wink and Rose  
takes my hand and directs it to her belly, junior is asking for  
attention. Making me feel like the proud dad to be.

_"Both mine!"_ I whisper in Rose ears and I kiss her neck and  
smirk as I feel her react again.

'Gods, as I stated earlier, fucking insatiable.

I lace my fingers into hers and head over to my dad, telling him Rose is tired and needs to head home. Thanking him for a lovely evening and wishing him all the best for the next thirty years.

We cannot apparate as it is dangerous for pregnant women and the drive home is long in the back of ourlimo.

My life is so hard. I cannot recommend it to anyone.

Not.

**A/N: let me know what you think, review (let me feel the love or hate) Even guest reviews or pm... please**


End file.
